stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stick Wars 3 / Stick Empires 2 Conceptions
This place is welcome for ideas for Stick War 3 / Stick Empire 2 You can use ideas from shows. Trademark™ doesn't matter. GAK16's Conception and Pax Orderia's: New empires: 3 new empires: Space Empire, Great Knight Empire, and Serpentine Empire Great Knights Empire: * Halberdier - Mêlée infantry: Halberdiers use a halberd, a very versatile type of polearm with an axe-like attachment at the top, and are effective against armoured units such as Knights, but weak against ranged units as they themselves lack any armour or shields. * Skirmishers - Light ranged: Skirmishers use light hunting bows and a javelin, used to soften up enemy formations for heavy infantry to then smash through. * Knight - Tank, mêlée infantry: Knights are the backbone of the Great Knight military, armed with heavy shields and one-handed axes, as well as an arming sword as a sidearm, and are used to directly charge against enemy lines. * Esoteric Exile - Ranged spellcaster: Esoteric exiles are followers of Magikill who were exiled for their research into deviating forms of magic, and now serve as guardians of artifacts the Great Knights reclaimed and archived. They use a variety of spells, such as physical illusions, which appear as invincible beasts and fight actively for several seconds, or projections, which can either flash masses of enemies or cause them to rout (so they cannot be controlled until they reach the castle), at which point they are completely vulnerable. * Axe-thrower - Heavy ranged, support: Axe-throwers use two types of axes - the tomahawk and the francisca. The tomahawk is a lighter, multi-purpose axe used to target specific enemies, while the francisca has a heavier blade and a shorter handle, being designed to shatter enemy lines and cohesion. * Mounted Knights - Heavy cavalry, speed: Mounted Knights serve as heavy cavalry, with armour, and a large horses. They are most effective when charging, which can also shatter enemy cohesion at certain weak points, but their main advantage is cycle charging, where knights can charge, escape before their enemy can recover and charge again at the same point, causing more damage. * Juggernaut - Giant, tank infantry, AOE damage: Juggernauts are the elite component of the Great Knights army, wearing characteristically spiked armour to plough through enemy formations. While charging, Juggernauts are almost impossible to stop and are capable of breaking through any line, as well as having very heavy armour. However, they are also very slow when not charging and during retreats, are usually more vulnerable. * Theryn Hunter - Flying ranged, can perform mêlée: The Theryn are a race of stickmen with eagle-like wings who are capable of flying and are allied with the Great Knights. Theryn Hunters use bows or crossbows, but another characteristic is their ability to drop down directly on enemies with two blades, which can almost instantly kill their target. * Miner - Support, mines gold and prays for mana Space Empire: * Glorf - Miner and prayer that evolves from Slime Warrior * Slime Warrior - Melee warrior that encases the troop that killed the warrior in slime, imobilizing them for 3 seconds (The troop can still be attacked) (Effect does not work on flying or large troopsEmpire Spell) or tank) * Space Archer - Ranged attacker that shoots stun arrows every 4 arrows; When armor is destroyed, Space Archer turns into a stun turret with 1 health bar * Serpentine Empire: * Biter - Miner and prayer * Serpent Warrior - Melee warrior who poisons the enemy who kill the warrior upon death with blue poison (Blue poison is regular poison except it wears off after 5 seconds damage cycles) * Cobartillery - light ranged who shoots poison arrows with castle ability * Dirvish - Light infantry, capable of self-sacrificial suicide: Dirvishes are usually equipped with short spears, tridents or short swords, given their diminutive stature, and some are armed with gunpowder sacks, which they can light to explode themselves, essentially becoming a suicide bomber. * Gorgon, a spellcaster has purple snake poison, which deals more damage and is more constant than regular poison. Purple poison can also spread throughout enemy ranks - purple poison wears off after 7 seconds if the troop is not dead * Serpenight - armed melee with high damage * Sneake - A sneaky melee warrior who has a castle ability (Serpenobi I + II) that can cloak him to expolde with poison behind enemy lines (Dies when Serpenobi is used to spread Poison) * Elite Elipsor - Flying ranged that turns into a Serpent warrior when the wing health is deplenished * Snakint - Heavy health melee that turns into a Biter upon death * Spitting Elapids - Light ranged, poison and flash damage: Spitting elapids are cobras which are capable of spitting venom, which does little physical damage, but if it enters the eyes, it can blind a person, as well as poisoning their bloodstream if it enters any wounds. New troops for original Stick Empires Empires: Order: Kageki - a troop that uses a staff infused with the powers of flames For Chaos: Elite Juggerknight - a juggerknight that has common sense, so it has more health, more damage and more sensibility, however it is slower For Elemental: Supersize - A new spell like Blind Gate and Scorch that combines 2 of the same troop into a super troop of that troop with 1 1/2 health of the original and 3x damage OR a super troop with 3x health and 1 1/2 damage (Supersized Charcog has 2x health) New gameplay: * New castle abilities corresponding new empires and troops * New effects (Bold effects = from Stick Empires 1) ** Poison - continuous (1/8 bar) *** Blue Poison (Wears off after 5 seconds damage cycles) *** Green poison (regular poison that can be cured with garrison) *** Purple Poison (poison with extra damage that cannot be cured but wears off after 7 seconds damage cycles) ** Burn - continuous damage (1/4 bar) *** Orange Burn (Regular Burn that can be cured with garrison) *** Red Burn (Spreads from troop to troop for 3 troops - regular damage) *** Blue Burn (Extra damage and cannot be cured but wears off after 5 seconds) ** Freeze - Temporary *** Water Freeze (Regular Freeze on elemental troop Water) ** Flash - Temporary *** Flash (blindness troops for 3 seconds) New element gameplay mechanic: Each troop is assigned an element, regardless of the empire. The elements are: * Speed * Strength * Defense * Magic * Healing * Ranged * Support * Melee * Flying These elements have certain bonuses. New Style boost: certain styles for troops will provide a element boost to the troop's attack. * TBD